


Autumn rain

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto finds some relief from the chaos of Torchwood.





	Autumn rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto sighed contentedly as he pressed his forehead against the car window. The rain was gently running down its clear surface. The drops clung in some places, distorting the light and the view outside, then another drop from above would grow large enough and heavy enough, to begin its descent down the glass, collecting other unsuspecting raindrops along the way that got caught up in its path. He could hear the rest of them pattering against the metal roof of the car. The sound was constant but peaceful.

That was the thing about living in Wales. It rained a lot. You either got used to it, or you moved. Unless of course you were Welsh, in which case, you simply developed a way of being able to complain about it constantly without ever getting tired of doing so.

Ianto fell into the first category. Unlike so many, he actually liked the rain. So long as he had the requisite shelter, it could rain all day as far as he was concerned. Rain, unlike other weather phenomena, had a function of keeping plants alive and cleansing the earth. Snow and wind didn't have such noble purposes, and he would happily have done without them. But he could curl up and watch the rain pour down all day long. It was relaxing and soothing, the grey skies moody and turbulent, merging with the horizon in a blur of watery mist.

He wished Jack shared his sentiment. The only thing interrupting this pleasant moment was Jack's fidgeting in the seat next to him. He was almost tempted to shove Jack out in the rain, if only to maintain the peaceful calm inside the car. Maybe then he'd learn to appreciate what he had.


End file.
